Data storage subsystems are used to store information provided by one or more host computer systems. Such data storage subsystems receive requests to write information to one or more data storage devices, and requests to retrieve information from those one or more data storage devices.
Having a backup data copy is mandatory for many businesses for which data loss would be catastrophic. Primary data stored in a first data storage system is periodically backed-up by replicating that data to a second data storage system. Using prior art replication methods, however, the first data storage system and the second data storage system must have identical hardware and/or logical configurations.
What is needed is an apparatus and method to replicate files between non-symmetric storage systems, i.e. between data storage system comprising differing hardware and/or logical configurations.